The Earl's Quiz (segments)
The Earl's Quiz is a series of informative and interactive segments released alongside the seventeenth series onwards and full-length specials of Thomas & Friends hosted by Sir Robert Norramby (Mike Grady) who asks questions about the episodes. The Earl's Quiz * Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink (Santa's Little Engine; US/UK/AUS) * Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! (The Thomas Way; UK, Spills and Thrills; US) * Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas (Spills and Thrills; UK, Start Your Engines!; UK/US/AUS, The Complete Series 19; Start Your Engines! Bonus Disc) * Percy's New Friends and Slippy Sodor (Trouble on the Tracks; US/UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; US) * Pingy Pongy Pick Up and Double Trouble (Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures; UK/AUS, Engines to the Rescue; US) * No Snow for Thomas and Merry Winter Wish (The Christmas Engines; US/UK/AUS) * Emily Saves the World and Express Coming Through (Signals Crossed; US/UK) * Kevin's Cranky Friend and Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Dinos and Discoveries; US/UK/AUS, The Complete Series 18; Dinos and Discoveries Bonus Disc) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable and James to the Rescue (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US, Signals Crossed; UK) * Scruff's Makeover and Luke's New Friend (''Railway Mischief''; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails; US) * Samson Sent for Scrap, Whistles, Bells and Horns and Old Reliable Edward (Thomas' Christmas Carol; US/UK/AUS) * The Lost Puff, Colors and Percy's Lucky Day (Start Your Engines!; US/UK/AUS, The Complete Series 19; Start Your Engines! Bonus Disc) * Marion and the Dinosaurs, Numbers and Duck in the Water ([[Full Steam to the Rescue!|''Full Steam to the Rescue!]]; UK, Tinsel on the Tracks; US'') * Samson Sent for Scrap and Animals (PBS Airing: Slowly Wins the Race) * Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Not So Slow Coaches (PBS Airing: Competing Engines) * Cranes and The Thomas Way (PBS Airing: The Race is On and A Time For Sharing) * King of the Railway and Kevin's Cranky Friend (Team Up with Thomas; UK/AUS, PBS Airing: Be Good to Your Friends) * King of the Railway and Away From the Sea (PBS Airing: Patience and Rules) * Tale of the Brave and Bill or Ben? (YouTube Channel) * Marion and the Pipe, Signals Crossed and The Smelly Kipper (Tales from the Rails; UK) * The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (YouTube Channel) * The Afternoon Tea Express, Toad and the Whale and Jobs (''Extraordinary Engines''; US/UK/AUS, The Complete Series 20; Extraordinary Engines Bonus Disc) * King of the Railway and Too Many Fire Engines (YouTube Channel) * Fuel and Spencer's VIP (YouTube Channel) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and Toad's Adventure (YouTube Channel) * Santa's Little Engine and No Snow for Thomas (Christmas on Sodor; UK/AUS/US, YouTube Channel) * Delays and Wild Water Rescue (Danger at the Docks; UK, YouTube Channel) * Thomas the Babysitter and Couplings (YouTube Channel) * Who's Geoffrey? and Toad's Bright Idea (YouTube Channel) * Crossings and Too Many Fire Engines (YouTube Channel, On the Go with Thomas; UK) * Percy's Lucky Day and Reds vs. Blues (YouTube Channel) * Tale of the Brave and Windows (YouTube Channel) * Two Wheels Good and The Adventure Begins (YouTube Channel) * Duck and the Slip Coaches and Gordon Runs Dry (YouTube Channel) * Lost Property and Henry Spots Trouble (YouTube Channel) * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas and Turntables (YouTube Channel) * Millie and the Volcano and Steamie Stafford (YouTube Channel) * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead and Very Important Sheep (YouTube Channel) * Weather and Brothers (YouTube Channel) * A Cranky Christmas and Vehicles (YouTube Channel) * Henry in the Dark and Hugo (YouTube Channel) * Diesel and the Ducklings and Mike's Whistle (YouTube Channel) * Skiff and the Mermaid and The Great Race (YouTube Channel) Trivia * In The Smelly Kipper segment, Kerry Shale voices the Fat Controller on the UK release. Goofs * In Toby's New Whistle, Sir Robert Norramby tells Toby to ring his bell, but Toby had a whistle in the episode. Category:Interactive Segments